


Of the healing properties of kisses

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood, Identity Reveal, M/M, Spiderman AU, kind of, like a bit because someone gets punched in the nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't worry, babe, I'm fine,” Kuroo smiled, turning to find himself nose to nose with – well, Spiderman.</p><p>-</p><p>When you wanna be a hero, then you regret it because it doesn't go well, you tend to be thankful for actual superhero interventions. In this case, Kuroo isn't so sure, because this isn't <i>any</i> superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the healing properties of kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For [frenchpadfoot.](http://frenchpadfoot.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Prompt was Bokuroo + a kiss on the nose, don't ask me how I got to a spiderman au.
> 
> Unbetaed yet, so probably a few awkward parts left, sorry!

 

Kuroo was running as fast as he could, feet hitting the pavement between the pot-holes and the garbage overflowing from the cans put out by their owners. The summer sun was casting a warm orange glow on everything, which he’d have appreciated in other circumstances. He almost slipped on a newspaper but found his balance again. He didn't stop, not even to cast a glance behind him. He could hear his pursuers anyway, and even locate them thanks to the insults they threw his way. Some of them sounded distorted, like the person yelling them had trouble speaking.

Kuroo really didn't know what had made him think punching the guy was a good idea.

Well. He _knew_.

He'd been at the bar with Oikawa, because Bokuto was having a night out again – with the umpteenth pathetic excuse Kuroo had had to pretend to accept. Then Iwaizumi had joined them, and he knew when he had to make himself scarce, which was difficult in a crowded bar, so he'd gone out. And these guys had been harassing a girl, and she had dyed hair that reminded him of Kenma, and, yeah. He hadn't thought this through.

So now he was running, hopefully far away from them, which seemed less and less likely every second since they were apparently keeping up. He knew he should have gone on those morning runs with Bokuto, but what could he say? He wasn't a morning person. Or a waking up person in general.

He avoided a pole only to trip on the sidewalk, and he felt something in his ankle _twist_. The pain flared up, hot and sharp, from his articulation but also his hands on knees, scraped in the fall. It was just enough to make him lose all hope of distancing the guys who were coming up on him. He scrambled forward and took a turn, hoping there would be other alleys where he could shake them off, but he was vaguely aware he was just buying time.

That side of the reality of his situation became a lot more solid when he found himself face to face with a wall, trapped on three sides by similar looking buildings. On the fourth side, the company he'd hoped to lose was walking towards him, slowly, most of them grinning. Except the one with a bloody nose. That one, Kuroo had the time to note, looked downright murderous.

He let most of his weight fall onto his uninjured leg and tried to make that obnoxious smile he and Oikawa had practiced on their friends. Never failed to rile them up; it didn't fail there either.

“Well, that was a good chase,” he spit out, with a much aggressive cheerfulness as he could muster.

He tried to appear as assured as he could, felt a trickle of cold sweat running down his back. He was painfully aware that he had no escape route. _Ah, well_.

“Shut the fuck up,” the broken nose guy hurled, then punched him right back.

A thought floated in Kuroo's head, somewhere at the back, that consisted _of he must really have been waiting to do that._ Then his nose hurt, a lot more than his ankle, and he felt blood and snot run down to his lips. He staggered back against the impact, his back connecting with the wall, and brought his hand to his face. It didn't feel broken, but he had no doubt that by the time these guys were done with him, it would be. He saw the guys raise his hand again, tried to shield himself, then –

– then _something_ pulled his attacker back in a fraction of second. Something white and thin and elastic that whipped the air when it left the guy on his ass on the ground, and everyone followed it back to its owner, who stood there, at the end of the alley, clad in his red and blue costume. For a second, or maybe several, everything was silent, and Kuroo even forgot the various pains across his body. Then someone muttered a heartfelt “fuck” and the guys scattered, running past the one who had interrupted their fun. He tilted his head on the side in a familiar gesture, which felt oddly directed at Kuroo, and disappeared behind them.

The air was still and heavy, but Kuroo still breathed easier despite his hurting nose. He let out a long sigh and let the wall support him. He had to admit that a superhero apparition hadn't been something he'd thought about to get out of his situation, especially not _fucking Spiderman_ , but he would take it. Not like he could be _picky_.

He shook his head. He'd grown past bitterness at being kept in the dark sometime ago. He wondered if this – the saving and then leaving him in an alley – would be it for the night. It looked like it, at least, since nobody had come back. With a grunt, he hauled himself up and started limping toward the main road.

“Woah there, take it easy!” a voice said, muffled by something.

There was a hand on his shoulder, and it took all of Kuroo's willpower not to snap. No nickname, not hug, no _nothing_ , so yeah, he wanted it to _be it_. No revelation. But did there need to be one? He knew, after all. And it _would_ be delightful to see what kind of face Bokuto would do. Well, or imagine it, since he still had his mask on.

“Don't worry, babe, I'm fine,” he smiled, turning to find himself nose to nose with – well, Spiderman.

“Babe?”

Kuroo couldn't see the face under the mask but he knew exactly, from the tone, what way Bokuto's eyebrows were twisting, high and confused.

“You gonna take that off any time soon?” Kuroo countered with a movement to the mask.

“Uh. Um. What?”

Kuroo almost rolled his eyes, pretty sure he was going to have to do it himself, but finally – _finally –_ Spiderman raised his free hand, the other still on his shoulder, and pulled the fabric to reveal a flabbergasted Boktuo underneath.

“How did you–” he repeated, gesturing at himself with the mask still in his hand. “Since when–”

“You hide your costume under our bed and I'm the one who cleans,” Kuroo said, wincing in sympathy when his boyfriend dragged his hand on his face in sudden realization. “Also, your excuses are so lame if I hadn't known, I would have thought you were cheating on me.”

“I'm not!” Bokuto exclaimed immediately, almost offended.

“I know. I'm not sure you would even have the time with, you know. Justice,” Kuroo observed, giving Bokuto's whole appearance an eloquent once-over.

“I can't believe this. How long have you even known?” Bokuto asked again.

He finally shook himself off his shock and slid an arm under Kuroo's shoulder, helping him stand. Kuroo was grateful, since it allowed him to shift and look at his boyfriend better without killing his ankle. Also, they were pressed very close, and he'd always been a tactile person.

“A few months,” he admitted. “Around when Kenma got the last Fire Emblem?”

“I can't believe it,” Bokuto repeated. “And you never said anything?”

“You didn't either.”

“I thought I was protecting you!”

“By leaving me in the dark and blowing off half of our dates?”

“I-” Bokuto started, visibly ready to protest, but he deflated. “I did, didn't I?”

“Kinda, yeah.”

“I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“I know,” Kuroo interrupted him, voice softer. “I know.”

Bokuto let his head fall lightly onto Kuroo's shoulder with a defeated sigh. He still held him upright, but the position was starting to be uncomfortable. Even so, strangely, Kuroo felt good. It hadn't really been his secret to tell – which was actually mostly why he hadn't said anything, but that was for another conversation – but he still felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He placed his hand on the back of Bokuto's neck, thumb stroking circles like he did when they cuddled on the couch.

“We should get you home,” Bokuto eventually said, lifting his head.

“You're gonna walk in public like this?”

“It's not like other people know me,” Bokuto shrugged, and Kuroo wondered briefly which _me_ he was referring to. “And I can always say we were at a party or something. At worst, I'll look ridiculous.”

“Oh ho, so you admit it doesn't look cool?”

“It does!” Bokuto protested. “I just know that not _everyone_ has my amazing taste.”

Kuroo snorted, then realized it had been a very bad idea when he smirk turned into a pained grimace. Bokuto mirrored his expression, with a slight touch of guilt.

“Sorry I didn't get there sooner.”

“It's fine.”

“There,” he said, standing on his toes to leave a soft kiss on Kuroo's nose. “All better.”

Kuroo was pretty sure that if his face had been in its normal state, his blush would have been incredibly obvious. But it was already red, and starting to swell, too. He just smiled, no mockery or amusement behind it, and took Bokuto's hand because now, it felt like they could talk about – all _this_. It was nice. Bokuto returned his smile a little shakily.

“I think healing isn't part of your superpowers,” Kuroo teased.

“It's placebo, that's why. You have to _believe_ in it,” Bokuto retorted, repeating the kiss with determination. “Now, that should last until we're home.”

He lowered his arm to circle Kuroo's waist, and they started hobbling along the road to the nearest subway station.

“Didn't work either, I think I need a proper kiss,” Kuroo demanded, leaning into his boyfriend.

“No way, it's gross, you have blood all over,” Bokuto frowned.

“Come on, I'm literally wounded!”

“No, not gonna hap- holy shit, we're going to fall! Stop it! Stop!”

“Use your superpowers to save us, oh great Spiderman!”

“I'm leaving you here and you're gonna have to walk home on your own.”

“Now where's that superhero helpfulness?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and as usual, tumblr post [here!](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/143236004139)


End file.
